A signal quality of a transmitter is generally influenced by noise, and therefore the transmitter has to include a filter or other noise cancellation circuits to improve the signal quality. However, because the high quality filter or other noise cancellation circuits may increase the cost of the transmitter, how to provide a method to improve the signal quality without increasing the cost is an important topic.